Ben 10 the Birth of Omni
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: Ben Tennyson, superhero and savior of the universe. After getting numerous updates to the Omnitrix an accident occurred. It deleted all the DNA in the omnitrix except one from an unknown life form. However this new member of Ben's team will prove to be a power house


Ben Tennyson is your average teenager or he would be if it wasn't for his fancy wrist watch.

The thing is when Ben was ten years old he discovered the Omnitrix a piece of alien technology that transforms its wearer into any sentient species in the known universe.

At first Ben used the Omnitrix to fool around occasionally but he mainly used it to help people, during his crime fighting career Ben has learned over and over again that using great power comes a greater responsibility.

After a few years Ben matured, even after becoming a world famous super hero, and a few major bumps in the road he never let most of the fame get to his head, his ego was already big enough as it is when he was younger.

The creator of his Omnitrix, Athmuth a galvan observed the wearer of his device and after careful consideration he gave Ben Master Control which allows him to switch from form to form with just a thought.

Azmuth also updated the Omnitrix to its most advanced form, to compliment the master control. Instead of being a wrist watch the Omnitrix became the faceplate that appeared on Ben any time he transformed, talk about 'Hands Free'.

And in addition he unlocked three more aliens to turn into, that came with the new update and the hyper evolution function back.

At this moment however Ben, his partner Rook a revonnahgander some kind of feline alien species, a socially awkward one might Ben add, his cousin Gwen, who has Mana powers, his former enemy now friend Kevin, half alien with absorption powers, and his Grandpa Max were on their way to Galvan Prime, home of the galvans.

Azmuth summoned Ben to update the Omnitrix again this time to help him in combat while looking inconspicuous, "geeze why now of all times, I was just about to get a new flavored smoothie" Ben complained.

Though the latter matured over the years, the love for his favorite beverage never went away.

"Come on Ben this is an Omnitrix update, you love these" Max Tennyson said, "He is right Ben, if I do so remember correctly the last update you turned into Humungosaur and forced us to come with you to get it" Rook said reminding him about the last time.

Ben was a little bit flustered, because the last time the former accidentally changed back and landed in a women's clothing store much to his embarrassment.

"I know Rook but I already have master control, what else can Azmuth offer the Omnitrix" Ben argued.

His style has also changed, now he has an emerald green sleeveless jacket his shirt from the Omniverse series now with a large green stripe down the middle, green jeans and the Omnitrix faceplate on his chest.

"Ben if you hadn't noticed everything can change and become better, take evolution as an example" Kevin stated.

"Kevin's actually right Ben, if you haven't forgotten all life grows, changes and evolves, it's the same with technology" Gwen added, "what'd you mean by actually right?" He asked.

Once they got to Galvan Prime a few suspicious and familiar figures loomed on a nearby asteroid, little did Ben know that this would be the last time he could use any of his current forms, they blasted rockets toward Rook's Prototruck.

"Incoming on our six" Kevin yelled holding Zed, his alien dog thing who accompanied them on their trip, "I got this Kevin" Ben said.

Gwen created a barrier between the rest and Ben, as Rook opened the back doors Ben was flung into space but not before he transformed into one of his new aliens.

"Come on Galactidragon" Ben said as he emitted an emerald green flash and in his place was a large twenty foot tall, fifty foot long metallic jet black, white and moss green Dragon with jet like wings each forty feet long equipped with engines, with the Omnitrix face plate on its chest an Astraldraconian.

Astraldraconian; a space faring race of metallic skinned mechanical jet winged reptilians. Like Way big (Toku'stars) these creatures were created in cosmic storms, except they are smaller and a lot more animalistic. They are normally peace makers when treated with respect and dignity, however if inflicted with an act of aggression they immediately turn into beasts. These unique creatures have a large arsenal of energy based weapons at their disposal, equipped with energy breath and, energy gatline guns, and homing missiles, this large beast is not meant to be trifled with.

"Alright time for whoever did this to pay" Galactidragon said as he released a large blast of cosmic energy from his mouth incinerating the two missles.

He then flew towards the source of the missiles only to find himself surrounded by numerous henchmen, "great, well I don't want to go overboard so".

He emitted another flash of light only to be replaced with a fifteen foot tall prehistoric looking bird with a twenty six foot wing span and ten foot long tail, and fifteen razor sharp needle like teeth on each side of its mouth and black talons on its wings and feet. The creature wears a green and white sleeveless jump suit with some hints of black, Omnitrix face plate located on its belt, "Chaopteryx" a Ornithosecatostrophicis.

Ornithosecatostrohicis; a race of bird like beings from the planet Chaostrophe, this world is so hazardous that you'd have to be suicide to live there. These bird people have a similar resemblance to an ancient species of earth bird called archaeopteryx, a mid form of bird and dinosaur. The reason these creatures are able to stand living in this chaotic world is because they can control it, they literally have the power to control chaos. They can discharge an odd type of energy that allows them to influence the forces around them.

"Hope you're ready for disaster, because Chaopteryx is the Chaos master" he said releasing an immeasurable amount of wind and fire from his wings blowing and burning the henchmen away.

At that moment he struck a large nearby asteroid with his talons and caused it to explode, "Who knew a volcano could exist in such a small object" Chaopteryx said to himself.

Ben then turned into a red manta ray like creature wearing a green sleeveless leotard, with a yellow crest that splits in two at the top and begins in yellow lips and his hands had an extension and between his body and extended wings were yellow patagia, red in the back that acted as wings.

"Jet ray" Ben said as he flew towards the prototruck, "Dude awesome new aliens" Kevin said excitedly.

Naturally Ben knew they would be impressed by his new transformations, "thanks Kevin, though if you're wondering why used Jet ray instead of my third new alien is because he is a water creature" Ben said.

True enough the third was indeed a water creature. "Wow Ben, I hate to admit it but you were incredible in your new forms" Gwen said amazed by her cousin's two new power houses, one almost as powerful as Way Big and from the same origin, and one whom has the power of chaotic forces at their disposal.

"Okay I'm starting to want to hurry to Galvan Prime again, this time a lot faster", Ben said, everyone looked confused, "why is that Ben just a moment ago you were complaining that we were going," Rook pointed out.

Ben sweatdropped that they had already forgotten, "Well if you didn't notice someone was just targeting us a minute ago and they might come back, I suggest we hightail out of here before we get attacked again" Ben explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Ben's logic, Rook complied and raced toward Galvan Prime.

When they got there Azmuth walked out to greet them all, "greetings Ben nice to see you again" the Galvan said, "Hey Azmth, sorry if we're a little late" Ben said, "we sorta got ambushed".

As they walked into the lab, Azmuth started to install the new hardware and software into the Omnitrix, "remind me again what is this new update going to give me, I've already got master control and hyper evolution mode, what is there to have" Ben said.

"As usual young Tennyson, you have much to learn, I'm adding a feature transformation function, ability use function and hybridation function to your omnitrix so you can use your aliens powers when in human form and combine their powers to create stronger attacks and abilities" Azmuth explained.

Ben then smiled, "hey guys you know how I was complaining on the ride over here?" he asked "Yeah why?" Kevin asked, "Indeed Ben why bring it up now?" Rook added, "I take it all back" Ben said excited to try out his new powers.

All of a sudden when Azmuth was almost done with the update, a large tremor shook the planet, "whoa what was that?" Ben said as her ran toward the window with Azmuth standing on his shoulder.

"Oh my" the Galvan exclaimed as he watched in horror as he saw three Way Bads, moving across the ocean headed for the nursery, "Ben those Way Bads are trying to destroy the nursery, the citizens of our planet's offspring are there" he said,

"Please Ben save the tadpoles" Azmuth begged. "Don't worry Azmuth, help is on its way sorry Omnitrix, your update will have to wait" Ben said running out the lab "the update, oh no" Azmuth screamed as he desperately ran for Ben.

"Hey ugly, yeah I'm talking to you yah Way Big wanna be" Ben yelled.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size" he said diving into the ocean, "it's hero time" Ben managed to gurgle under the water as he emitted and emerald flash.

Rising out of the depths was a large light blue scaly creature roughly bigger than Way Big with a white under belly, it had large dorsal fins running down its back from its pointed head, a colossal mouth filled with thousands of razor sharp teeth and a long forked tongue, with four emerald eyes on its head.

On its chin were six long tentacles, and its body was as long as Six Way Bigs standing on top of each other and each few places had muscular leg like arms, it had a long tail that ends in a large caudal fin, with the Omnitrix face plate mounted on a collar around its neck, "Leviathan" the Aquatanianserpantes.

Aquatanianserpantes; a large species that dwells in the oceans of Terradino, Humungosaur and Astrodactyl's home planet, though this beast has displayed noticeable acts of aggression they prove to be sentient. The Oceans of Terradino are so massive that anything could hide in there, even an underwater civilization composed of large marine reptiles. Aquatanianserpantes display communication between others by using a type of electrical signals they discharge, though they also display vocal communication. Able to breathe both underwater and on land, highly intelligent to develop secret communication techniques and build an undersea civilization this creature is definitely sentient in nature.

As Leviathan charged towards the Way Bads he used his oversized tail to knock them all to the side. "This is what you get for nearly killing innocent tadpoles" Ben said as he gave two of the Way Bads two massive right and left hooks with two of his six arms.

"And this is for interrupting my Omnitrix's update" Leviathan said as he chomped the last Way Bad and threw him into his pals knocking them all out cold.

"And this is for, me, I like beating up freak shows like you" Ben said as he grabbed all three of them and threw them into space.

"Done and done Azmuth" Ben said until a spark of green electricity emitted from the Omnitrix faceplate. Just then Ben unwillingly turned back to his old self.

"Yikes" he yelled only to be caught by his cousin's energy platform, "thanks Gwen" Ben said dizzily, "no problem Ben".

As Gwen maneuvered her platform to the ground, Ben kept trying to transform into Astrodactyl to get down there but no luck, "Come on, oh perfect the things screwy again, even when I have master control" the latter complained.

Once they got to the ground Ben asked Azmuth to fix the Omnitrix, "what's wrong with the Omnitrix Azmuth, its acting screwy again" he said, "Sorry that was my fault I didn't finish the update, hold on the things doing a self repair protocol" Azmuth said.

Omnitrix self repair protocol completed... wait one moment minor error occurred, programs and functions combing, DNA samples merging into single entity. Omnitrix repair protocol complete, all playlists nonexistent, DNA samples left, scanning... only one sample from unknown life form usable. Usefulness of unknown life form, scanning, scan complete, life form has unlimited number of uses.

"Azmuth, why did the Omnitirx say only one DNA from unknown life form left?" Ben asks worriedly, "Ben I'm afraid that the malfunction from the incomplete update caused all the DNA from the Omnitrix to disappear" Azmuth answered.

"What" Ben gasped, "Ha, I told you those Way Bads would come in handy" a familiar voice said.

"Fistrick?" Rook said "Yeah that's right bro, but I'm not alone" all of a sudden Dr. Psycbos, Psyphon, Khyber, and Albedo appeared out of nowhere.

"Good evening, Tennyson, hope you enjoyed your day so far" Khyber said, "because it will be your last", Khyber then charged forward towards Ben until Kevin knocked him out of the way, "Protect Ben, his mental state isn't quite okay at the moment" Gwen said.

Ben had indeed been under mental trauma for losing all his transformations, those painful emotions from losing his favorite were coming back again.

He had already felt heartbroken when he lost feedback back when he was eleven, but now he's lost all of his transformations.

"All of them, they're all gone" Ben said, "All except one" he said looking down at the Omnitrix.

Ben screamed in anger and slammed down hard on the Omnitrix faceplate and was enveloped in Emerald light.

In the transformation process, Ben's clothes had been replaced with a short sleeved full body jumpsuit, his skin turned a light pale green while his hair turned gark green, his fingers becme pointed but not claws, his face began to lengthen and become more reptilian, and he grew a long lizard like tail.

And along his body were multiple Omnitrix symbols each forming a diamond showing the silhouettes of all of Ben's aliens.

Once the transformation was complete, Ben yelled in Anger, "I'm gonna make you all pay, thanks to your stunt I lost all my transformations, losing one alien is already painful enough but all of them at once is too far".

The new alien's voice was a similar to Ben's voice, "you basically erased me by erasing all the different parts of me that each of my aliens hold" he said panting with tears running down his eyes, "And now this new me is going to all pay".

Ben screamed charging towards them, unbeknownst to anyone, the symbols on the new alien's arms displayed the silhouettes of Four arms, Armadrillo, Diamond head, Humungosaur, and Rath. "Take this" at that moment when Ben was about to punch Khyber, his arm transformed into a giant clawed diamond tipped drill fist, with it the new alien sent Khyber flying into Fisttrick.

"I was not (cough) (cough)(cough) expecting him to do that" Khyber said still a little dazed, "Ben did you just see that" Gwen yelled, "see...what...Gwen" Ben said panting in anger, "Dude look at your arm" Kevin shot at him.

Ben raised the arm he used to hit Khyber with, and he was amazed by what he saw, as it transformed back Azmuth realized something, "Ben" he yelled, the former turned to face him.

"Your aliens the omnitrix combined them into a single entity, they're not gone, they're your current form, you are now all of them in one body".

As soon as Ben let it sink in, he stopped the water works and put back on his trademark grin, "Well then shall we get this party started?" Ben said turning his legs into those of XLR8's and dashing towards the bad guys.

He turned his right arm into Rath's and rapidly struck every one of them multiple times, "Ouch, I thought you... ouch said that... eek the omnitrix would be finished" Dr. Psycobos said, "guess I was wrong" Albedo said as he activated his ultimatrix and turned to Ultimate Humungosaur.

"Hey Tennyson let's see you take on someone who has all of your powers" Ultimate Humungosaur said as he launched a barrage of missiles from his biocannon arms.

Ben used Upchuck's power to eat the missiles and retuned them back to sender, Ultimate Humungosaur Albedo blocked the attack, "Nice try Tennyson, but its gonna take a lot more than that to..." before he could finish his sentence, Ben used Humungosaur's size increasing ability to become bigger and scarier.

Then the symbols on Ben's right arm stuck out four spikes and turned to Ultimate Gravattack's arm and knocked Albedo right down while Ben covered him with Spider monkey's webs, "is that so" Ben said "huh" Ben turned to see Khyber and Psyphon rushing towards him.

"Sorry but nice try" he said turning his arms into Bloxx lobers, they stepped on multiple blocks and yelled in pain.

"Later suckers," Ben said using Pesky dust's ability to subdue them. About an hour later the five convicts also if you're wondering Psychoboc surrendered himself, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the new alien, were carted off by plumbers in the galvan system.

"Hey Ben, how're you doing?" Gwen asked "I too would like to know Ben" Rook said. "guys I'm going to be honest, I'm kinda sad, seeing all my transformations gone, it really hurts" Ben said clutching his chest.

"When you find out that a piece of you is missing, you feel that you want to be whole". Ben then put on a smile, "however, though all my aliens gave themselves to create this new transformation of mine, well at least I know their sacrifice was not in vein." He said.

"Also Tennyson, what're you gonna call the new guy" Kevin asked, 'hmm, I never thought of it, he has all the powers of my aliens, all of them hey'.

"I think I'll call him Omni, you know because he's all in one". They all nodded in agreement 'welcome to my team Omni' Ben thought.

Omni; A new species created by a malfunction in the Omnitrix. This alien is a combination of all of Ben's alien forms. Because of this he can turn his limbs into the original aliens, gain their features and use their powers. If this new species needs to use the powers of an alien of a different body type or use their powers at the max he shifts his form to resemble said species. Examples of body type are Cannon Bolt, Goop, Upgrade and Terraspin. Examples of power to the Max are all of them but a few are Gravattack, Terraspin again, and Way big. Though not much is known about this new species, all Ben could say is that he's powerful.


End file.
